1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve and, more particularly, to a mixed water control valve for a faucet to control the temperature of a mixture of cold and hot water of the faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a control valve to mix the cold water from a cold water source and the hot water from a hot water source and to inject the mixed water outwardly for use with a user. Thus, the mixed water has a proper temperature so that the user can use the water comfortably. However, when the water flow from the cold water source or the hot water source is reduced or stops accidentally due to an irregular condition, the water pressure of the cold and hot water is not balanced, so that the water temperature is increased or decreasing to an excessive extent instantaneously to make the water too hot or too cold, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user due to the too cold water or evenly causing danger to the user due to the too hot water (the user is easily scalded by the too hot water).